Equinoccio
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Ella le miró con esa sonrisa entusiasmada, llena de ilusión que él había llegado a añorar ver cada día de su vida, le pareció ver un sonrojo especial en sus mejillas, pero tal vez solo fuese producto de la reciente sorpresa por la acción inesperada de la sirena. [ Universo Alterno ] [ Kyoko x Ren ]


**.**

* * *

 **.**

Hoy en la mañana vi de nuevo la imagen del volumen 34 (si no mal recuerdo), en la que Kyoko es una sirena y está sentada junto a Ren en una roca. Si la quieren ver, es la que puse de portada a esta historia. xD En fin, la cuestión es que coloreé la imagen y mientras lo hacía, se me ocurrió la historia que estáis por leer. Espero os guste. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **EQUINOCCIO**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo que menos se esperó fue eso.

 _De hecho, aún se sentía perplejo._

― **¿Ahora puede verlas?** ―ella le miró con esa sonrisa entusiasmada, llena de ilusión que él había llegado a añorar ver cada día de su vida, le pareció ver un sonrojo especial en sus mejillas, pero tal vez solo fuese producto de la reciente sorpresa por la acción inesperada de la sirena.

 _¡Pero como no quedar así después de eso!_

Ella lo había besado.

La sirena junto a él le había hablado desde hacía mucho tiempo de las hadas y le había dicho que algún día se las mostraría, para eso tuvieron que esperar más de medio año, hasta que fuese día del equinoccio de primavera y los seres mágicos decidiesen cruzar al mundo humano, al joven no le habría importado esperar años para eso, disfrutaba la compañía de la sirena, sus cantos, sus cuentos, su vida bajo del mar y sus consejos eran cosas que podía escuchar por el resto de su vida.

 _Aunque sabía que eso no sería posible._

Desde el día en que la salvó de una red de pesca extraviada que la había atrapado junto a esa pequeña y escondida caleta de playa que él solía visitar en un sencillo bote, la encontró sumamente encantadora, y no por su físico, que sin duda era digno de las leyendas que rodeaban a las de su especie, sino por lo que ella era, un ser lleno de inocencia, luz y bondad.

― **¿Puede verlas, príncipe Tsuruga?** ―él no era un príncipe, pero, a pesar de que él ya se lo había explicado muchas veces, ella continuaba llamándole así.

― **Ren...** ―corrigió en automático su nombre, hasta hacía pocas semanas había logrado que ella le llamase por su nombre; y, su nombre, pronunciado por ella, era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que él había escuchado en su vida.

― _ **Ren...**_ ―se corrigió ella, y esta vez el pequeño sonrojo no lo imaginó―. **¿Puede verlas?** ―el joven pestañeó varias veces para salir por completo de su estupor y fue entonces que percibió pequeñas luces doradas flotar cerca de ellos, curioso, forjó la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dejar de ver los dorados ojos de la sirena y mirar a su alrededor.

 _Y entonces les vio._

Además de los pequeños destellos que se movían alrededor de ellos como luciérnagas de oro, había otros más grandes, al inicio parecían manchas doradas que se movían de un lado a otro, mas, con cada segundo que pasaba, sus ojos empezaron a notar formas dentro de esas manchas.

― **Son...** ―sonrió―, **son como personas con alas...** ―no pudo definirlo mejor, algunos eran jóvenes, otros niños, otros aún más mayores, rodeados de un aura dorada, todos vestían y se adornaban con flores que él nunca había visto antes, varios de ellos se acercaron y le sonrieron, otros se concentraron en jugar―. **Los libros de cuentos no se equivocaron tampoco con ellos...**

― **Los libros que escriben los humanos y que el príncipe Ren me ha mostrado y leído, los representan bien** ―ella continuaba sonriendo―, **los antiguos humanos podían ver con la misma facilidad que nosotros a las hadas, seguro las describieron para sus hijos, y ellos a los suyos.**

― **Es muy probable** ―aceptó él―. **¿Es así como tú las ves todos los días?**

― **Hoy se ven más esplendidas** ―admitió, divertida de como algunas hadas habían tomado una hebra de su cabello para jugar sobre la roca a saltar la soga―. **Nuestro pueblo puede verlas, aún sin la magia que trae el equinoccio, pero las hadas habitan un mundo paralelo a este, y en otros días es como verlas a través de...** **de...** ―la sirena se cruzó de brazos y se llevó un dedo a la frente tratando de buscar una manera de explicarlo.

― **¿De un velo?**

― **Umm...** ―ella alzó los hombros―, **no sé qué es un velo...**

El joven de cabello oscuro se regañó a sí mismo.

A veces olvidaba que él y ella no pertenecían al mismo mundo.

 _Por más que quisiese que fuese diferente._

Por supuesto que ella no conocía lo que era un velo, las telas no eran algo que conociesen las sirenas, ni siquiera ella conocía la ropa hasta que Ren le explicó porque él usaba lo que usaba, lo único que cubría el torso de la sirena era su larguísima y hermosa cabellera naranja, algo que por cierto a veces le causaba problemas al _príncipe_ , ya que aunque no quería ser irrespetuoso ante su evidente e inocente desnudes, a veces sus ojos no le obedecían y se desviaban a esa zona del cuerpo de la sirena.

 _Era débil, lo admitía y se avergonzaba._

― **¡Oh, eso!** ―ella señaló al agua―. **Como cuando ves sobre el agua hacia el fondo, las cosas no se ven tan claras.**

― **¿Se distorsionan?** ―la miró interesado.

― **¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo!** **¡Se ve distorsionado!** ―dio saltitos de emoción y aplaudió, todo el movimiento movió su cabello exponiendo lo oculto y Ren desvió la mirada apenado―. **Tenías razón, son muy bonitas...** ―carraspeó―, **las hadas...**

― **Lo son, y sus canciones son más bonitas aún...**

― **¿Sus canciones?** ―se volteó a ella de nuevo, su cabello había vuelto a cubrir bien la zona que lo había apenado anteriormente.

― **Sí, sus voces son las voces de todo en la naturaleza, el agua, el viento, la tierra y hasta el trueno... pero...** ―le miró con tristeza―. **Es algo que los humanos de ahora, y ni siquiera los príncipes pueden escuchar... Lo siento** ―bajó el rostro.

― **No importa...** ―él colocó su mano en la barbilla de ella―. **Ya he escuchado el sonido más bonito del mundo, así que está bien.**

― **¿Cuál?** ―subió la mirada hacia él, de nuevo sus ojos dorados brillaban en curiosidad infantil―. **¿Es algún sonido humano? He escuchado que las princesas humanas tienen voces hermosas** ―continuó muy emocionada, a la sirena le encantaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con princesas, príncipes, magia y hadas― **¿Es la canción de alguna de ellas?**

― **No.**

― **¿De la naturaleza?**

― **No.**

― **Umm... ¿de las maquinas humanas?** ―preguntó con un gesto que indicaba que ella no creía que el sonido de alguna máquina humana fuese hermoso.

― **No** ―rió él al ver su gesto.

― **¿Entonces cuál?**

― **Ummm...** ―Ren retiró su mano de la barbilla de la sirena y se cruzó de brazos―. **No sé si decirte...** ―casi ríe al verla fruncir el ceño.

― **¿Por qué no?** ―objetó con mejillas infladas.

― **Bueno, porqué es un secreto...**

― **Oh...** ―ella abrió la boca para decir algo más pero solo asintió―. **Entiendo...**

Ren pestañeó extrañado.

 _Ella solía ser más testaruda._

― **¿Pensé que querrías saberlo a toda costa?**

― **Los secretos son sagrados para nuestro pueblo** ―le explicó sería―. **Si el secreto pertenece al Príncipe Ren, debe seguir siendo de él.**

Ren soltó un largo suspiro, había pensado que un pequeño juego haría que lo que quería decirle fuese más _romántico_.

 _Aunque sabía que no debía buscar algo como el romance con ella._

 _«No somos del mismo mundo.»_ se repitió, pero cuando una idea le llegó a la cabeza, ese pensamiento fatalista desapareció.

― **¿Y sí intercambiamos secretos?** ―le propuso, algo ansioso.

― **¿Intercambiar?** ―lo pensó por un momento.

― **Sí, cambiar un tesoro por otro es algo que tu pueblo hace, por eso tú me has traído esas algas azules para que mi madre se cure, y a cambio yo te di aquella gema que cambiaba de color y que tanto te gustó.**

― **Las algas son un regalo** ―le miró casi ofendida―. **La gema la he aceptado porque pensé que era un regalo del príncipe...** ―un destello de tristeza inundó sus ojos―. **Cuando el príncipe me contó de la tristeza que sentía al ver a su madre enferma, decidí ayudarle... solo no quería verle triste... No necesitaba nada más a cambio...**

 _«Solo quería verlo sonreír...»_

El _príncipe_ se volvió a regañar por ser tan insensible.

― **Tienes razón...** ―admitió, pero ella desvió la mirada hacia una de las hadas que pareció decirle algo al oído, ella se sonrojó y negó a lo que fuese que el hada le dijese―. **De verdad no debí decir algo como eso** ―continuó, y ella siguió observando a las hadas, Ren soltó otro largo suspiro y se miró las manos impotente.

 _¿Qué se debía hacer cuando se ofendía a una sirena?_

Según la sabiduría popular recopilada en libros, a unas se les calmaba con ofrendas de sangre y a otras con tesoros.

El príncipe estaba seguro que con ella no serviría ninguna de esas dos opciones.

 _Solo quedaba una cosa._

― **Perdóname,** _ **Kyoko**_ **...** ―se disculpó sinceramente, e inmediatamente la mencionada volteó a verlo con una sonrisa dulce.

Fue casi como si magia acabase de actuar.

 _Tal vez así fuese._

La magia más antigua de todas.

― **El príncipe no había pronunciado mi nombre en toda la noche...** ―comentó, y se sonrojó de inmediato, había expresado lo que una de las hadas había ido a decirle, pero no pudo evitarlo, el escuchar su nombre la había hecho muy feliz.

 _Muy, muy feliz._

― **Oh, no lo había notado...** ―le dijo él, como si no lo hubiese hecho a propósito, la verdad era que decir su nombre le hacía anhelar quedarse en ese lugar por siempre.

 _Con ella._

Ella solo asintió.

 _Pensando que tal vez para él eso no era ni la mitad de importante que para ella._

Él fue consiente de la tristeza de la sirena.

No solo por su expresión decaída, sino también por la manera en que un hada se puso frente a él y se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras con la otra señalaba a la sirena.

 _Otra vez cometía un error._

― **Kyoko...** ―le llamó―, **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

Ella asintió.

Él observó el mar, el agua que lamía la roca en la que estaban y acariciaba sus pies descalzos sumergidos en ella. La luz de la luna, de las hadas y de las pequeñas luciérnagas de oro se reflejaban en las aguas casi oscuras, como si fuesen un espejo mágico.

Respiró hondo.

― **¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

― **¿Eso?** ―ella le miró sin entender―. **¿Qué cosa?**

― **Para ver las hadas, tú... me besaste...** ―volteó a mirarla, pensó que ella se sonrojaría pero no había pasado eso, en ese momento le miraba con confusión.

 _«¿Para ella no significó nada ese beso?»_ se preguntó mientras su corazón se sentía estrujado, cuando Kyoko lo tomó de las mejillas, lo acercó a ella y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, Ren pensó que solo chocaría su frente con la de ella, como el hechizo que había hecho para poder hablar el idioma de los humanos, pero cuando ella posó sus labios en los de él...

― **Para transmitir magia** ―le explicó ella con tranquilidad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. **Es lo que hacemos en nuestro pueblo cuando se necesita transmitir magia a algo, a los peces, a las rocas, incluso a la gema que cambia de color que el príncipe me dio. Los ojos del príncipe tienen algo de la magia de los antiguos, pero necesitaban más para observarlas, por eso se la di** ―sus ojos llenos de la más pura inocencia le desgarraron el corazón.

― _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhmmm...**_ ―suspiró largo y tendido, nadie lo tenía llenándose de ilusiones, además no es como si hubiese sido un beso de verdad, solo había sido un ligero roce de labios.

― **¿Príncipe Ren, se encuentra bien?**

 _«Si supieras...»_ pensó.

― **Sí...** ―dijo.

― **Acaso...** ―le miró preocupada―. **¿Acaso hice algo que es una falta de respeto entre humanos?** ―se llevó las manos a la cara con un gesto de horror―. **¿¡Acaso un beso es ofensivo para su pueblo!? ¿¡Fue irrespeto!? ¿¡Herejía!? ¿¡Sacrilegio!? ¿¡Pecado? ¡LO SIENTO!** ―casi gritó, las hadas la miraron y se rieron entre ellas por la cara que hacía.

Ren no pudo evitar reír.

― **No, no hiciste nada de eso.**

― **¿Entonces los humanos sí se besan?**

― **Sí, bueno...** ―carraspeó―. **Podría decirse...**

― **No parece muy cierto...** ―le miró con sospecha―. **Algo me dice que sí que le ofendí pero no quiero decirlo...** ―se cruzó de brazos, su tono de voz estaba lleno de reproche para sí misma―. **Ya me lo ha dicho mi mejor amiga Mouko, a veces actuó sin pensar... así que vamos, dígalo, Príncipe Tsuruga, diga en que lo he ofendido... me disculparé con una reverencia humana para compensarlo... dígalo... Pero por favor no...**

 _«No me odie... por favor no...»_ Suplicó internamente.

Ren rió y ella sintió un alivio tan grande que pensó que se desmayaría.

― **Ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo.**

― **Claro que lo hice, por eso se está burlando** ―infló las mejillas, ya con el corazón un poco más tranquilo.

― **No, no lo hiciste.**

― **Sí lo hice.**

― **No, no lo hiciste.**

― **¡Di-ga-loooo!**

― **Ya te lo estoy diciendo, no lo hiciste, los humanos también...** ―bufó y luego ocultó su corazón herido con una sonrisa amable― **se besan...**

― **Ese bufido y esa sonrisa falsa...** ―se le acercó y Ren no pudo evitar quedarse tieso por la cercanía―. **Algo me oculta...** ―ella le escrutó con esos orbes que acrecentaban su color oro debido al aura que expedían las hadas, Ren trató de resistir esa mirada, pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

― **Para los humanos...** ―se separó un poco―, **es normal el besarse de esa forma en que lo hiciste solo... cuando se ama a la persona.**

La cara de la sirena se puso al rojo vivo.

 _«¿¡Acaso he revelado mis...?»_ ―Negó para sí misma.

 _No debía revelar algo como eso, o no habría vuelta atrás._

― **Yo...yo no...**

― **No te preocupes** ―Ren le dio su sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

― **No, yo... Lo siento... ¡Fui una atrevida!**

― **Está bien.**

― **¡No está bien!** ―se hizo para atrás en la roca y luego colocó su cabeza contra la piedra, extendiendo sus manos frente a ella en una reverencia perfecta―. **¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, perdóneme!**

Ren volvió a reír.

 _Ella era tan dramática a veces._

― **Kyoko, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor...** ―le extendió la mano, ella la tomó apenada y le permitió ayudarle a sentarse de nuevo, por estar pendiente de acomodar su cola bajo el agua, no se dio cuenta de cómo el príncipe se sonrojó a causa del movimiento de su cabello que expuso uno de sus pechos.

― **Pero... de verdad lo lamento...** ―le miró compungida, su mirada como un hechizo para el hombre junto a ella.

― **Yo no lo lamento...** ―el joven tomó un mechón de cabello aún húmedo por el agua del mar en el que ella vivía―. **Ya sea por las costumbres de las sirenas o de las humanas, ese beso... no lo lamento. En lo absoluto.**

La sirena sintió su corazón acelerarse como solo ese humano podía hacer que sucediese, especialmente cuando se acercaba tanto a ella, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes como las tiernas aguas del mar más fresco, su rostro hermoso y su voz llena de una calidez que nunca había sentido hasta que lo conoció.

― **¿Por qué...?** ―susurró ella, con sus rostros tan juntos que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

― **Porque te amo,** _ **Kyoko**_ **...** ―fue la respuesta que precedió al beso de su _príncipe_.

La sirena se dio cuenta que ella nunca había pensado que un beso pudiese darse de esa manera, tan íntimo, tan dulce, tan emocionante, tan lleno de...

 _Decidió no pensar más sobre ese "tan"._

Porque ese último _"tan"_ incluía el amor que ella sentía por él.

 _Y ella no quería ilusionarse._

En los cuentos de humanos era posible su amor.

 _...¿Y acaso sería sabio poner su fe en esos cuentos?..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus comentarios animan a los fanfickers a continuar compartiendo historias.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

¡Waaa~! Que difícil es mantener las personalidades de ellos en una situación tan fantasiosa. **xD** Me costó mucho pero espero haber hecho un gran trabajo. Y bueno, la verdad también quería un beso... así que... **7v7)r** ¡Soy culpable!

Solo para aclarar algunas cosas, cuando Kyoko le dice a Ren que sus ojos tienen magia antigua, es porque según la mitología celta, las personas de ojos verdes descienden del cruce entre humanos y seres mágicos, especialmente hadas y elfos, además, según la misma mitología, el equinoccio es una fecha llena de magia, y los cruces entre mundos se dan con mayor facilidad, para terminar, cuando menciono la magia más antigua de todas, me refiero al amor. **NwN**

Espero les haya gustado y me encantaría saber si os gustó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil Gracias por leer.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
